supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Rose Family/Transcript
Before the Revolving Line of Credit Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny." Joshua: "Eat slugs." Teddy: "NO!" Announcer: "For the first time ever Jo visits a family with 5 out of control kids and a stubborn father." spanks Ivy Ivy: "GO AWAY POO POO!" Joshua: "Trent, you want to eat hot sauce?" Submission Observation Begins rings and Jessica answer the door Jo: "Hi how are you?" Emily: "Good."' Jessica: "I'm Jessica." Jo: "Hi Jessica." Joshua: "Hi I'm Joshua." Jo: "Hi how are you?" Emily: "These are my five year old kids Orla, Teddy, Ivy, Trent, and Sherman.: Jo: "Hi how you guys?" All five children: "Good." Jo: "It was not long when Teddy and Trent start throwing things." throws a blanket throws a basket Joshua: "Don't throw things or I will make you two eat worms." Jo: "My word." Teddy: "YOU EAT WORMS DAD!" Trent: "YEAH!" Joshua: "That's it! Eat worms!" Teddy: "We're not birds you know." Emily: "Joshua, just put them on the Naughty Toilet." Joshua: "You two on the Naughty Toilet for 5 minutes after you're done eating the worms and your Geo and Tinky Winky will be in toy jail." confiscates Teddy's Geo plush and Trent's Tinky Winky plush in the toy time-out box Jo: "Joshua, what do you feed the kids when they misbehave?" Joshua: "Worms, Caterpillars, Cockroaches, Beetles, Soap, Shampoo, Hot Sauce, Frogs, Lightning Bugs, Ants, Slugs, Earwigs, Lotion, Grasshoppers, Crickets, and Grass. Jo: "Are you kidding me?" Joshua: "No." 5 minutes later... Emily: "You were placed on the Naughty Toilet for throwing things. Can I have an apology?" Teddy: "Sorry." Trent: "Sorry." Jo: After Teddy and Trent apologized Ivy and Orla started to call their dad names. '''Orla: "Joshua is a B****!" Ivy: "Stupid!" Joshua: "If you call me names one more time you will be spanked." Orla: "No you won't." Ivy: "Go eat cockroaches!" Joshua: You asked for it. spanks Ivy Ivy: "GO AWAY POO POO!" spanks Orla Orla: "STUPID HEAD!" Emily: "Girls, go to the Naughty Toilet NOW!" Joshua: "Your mother is right go to the Naughty Toilet or you will eat cockroaches." Emily: "Stay there for five minutes and you lost you Rainbow Dash and Rarity." puts Orla's Rainbow Dash plush and Ivy's Rarity plush in the toy time-out box Orla: "GIVE ME MY RAINBOW DASH!" Joshua: "Maybe if your good for the rest of the day I will return it to you." '''Jo: "Orla was having none of it." '''Orla: "I HATE YOU ANYWAY YOU NOT NICE DAD!" Joshua: "That's it! Eat cockroaches!" Orla: "NO THEY'RE NASTY!" Joshua: "Eat them or you will get a harder spanking." Orla: "Whatever you say." Joshua: "Good, and after you eat all the cockroaches return to the Naughty Toilet." 5 minutes later... Joshua: Orla and Ivy, you were sent on the Naughty Toilet for calling me names. Can I have an apology? Orla: Sorry. Ivy: Sorry. Joshua: Good. '''Jo: After Ivy and Orla apologized for their behavior Sherman decided to play in. '''Sherman: (singing) I hate daddy! La la la la la la la. He feeds me gross stuff like caterpillars, gives me spankings, hot sauce, and soap in my mouth. La la la la la la. Emily: You are going to the Naughty Toilet for 5 minutes. sends Sherman to the Naughty Toilet and confiscates his Barney DVDs Emily: Stay here for 5 minutes and in addition, your Barney DVDs are in toy jail. 5 minutes later... Emily: Sheman, you were sent here for singing a hate song about your father. Can I have an apology? Sherman: Sorry. Dad loses his temper Orla: I HATE YOU B****! Teddy: SHUT UP STUPID! Ivy: STINKY BUTT! Sherman: LEAVE ME ALONE! Trent: I DON'T LOVE YOU! Joshua: YOU ARE ALL GOING TO THE NAUGHTY TOILET AND YOU ALL LOST YOUR TOYS FOR 3 DAYS! confiscates Teddy's Rhonda plush, Orla's Mini Lalaloopsy dolls, Ivy's Bratz dolls, Sherman's Barney plush, and Trent's Dipsy plush and puts them all in the toy time-out box Joshua: Stay here for 5 minutes or you are all eating hot sauce. Ivy: I WANT MY SASHA, YASMINE, JADE, AND CLOE BACK!!! Joshua: NO YOU'RE NOT!! Ivy: WHATEVER GOING TO THE NAUGHTY TOILET ANYWAY! Joshua: GOOD OR YOU'RE GETTING HOT SAUCE! Trent: his Laa-Laa plush and Po plush at Joshua Joshua: Trent, you want to eat hot sauce? Trent: NO WAY!! Joshua: I'm also confiscating your Laa-Laa and Po plushes. puts Trent's Laa-Laa and Po in the toy time-out box 5 minutes later... Joshua: All five of you, can you apologize to me? Orla: Sorry. Ivy: Sorry. Teddy: Sorry. Trent: Sorry. Sherman: Sorry. Wal-Mart Tantrum Emily: Let's go to Wal-Mart to get some food. Orla, Teddy, Ivy, Sherman, and Trent: Okay. Joshua: Let's go. '''Jo: As soon as we arrived at Wal-Mart the kids wanted a toy. Teddy: I WANT A PARAPPA THE RAPPER PLUSH!! Joshua: No! kicks and screams Emily: Teddy, get up! Orla: I WANT A DORA DOLL. Joshua: You're not getting a Dora doll. shoplifts a Abby Cadabby doll Emily: Orla, put the Abby Cadabby doll back. Orla: NEVER! puts the Abby Cadabby doll back where Orla found it shoplifts a Draculaura doll Joshua: Ivy, put the doll back. Ivy: Okay. and Trent kick eachother Emily: Boys, stop it! Jo: After we got the food and got home, Joshua decided to confiscate all of Orla's, Teddy's, Sherman's, Ivy's, and Trent's toys. confiscates Teddy's Rod plush, Ivy's Blueberry Muffin doll, Orla's Peppy Pom Poms doll, Sherman's BJ plush, and Trent's Teletubbies DVDs and puts the all in the toy-time out box Joshua: Sit on the Naughty Toilet and in addition your Rod, Blueberry Muffin, Peppy Pom Poms, BJ, and Teletubbies DVDs are all in toy jail. Orla: Why? Joshua: Because you misbehaved at Wal-Mart and if all of you move you will lose three more toys. Jo: Orla and Teddy were having none of it. Teddy: You can't catch me! puts Teddy's Speedy plush, Brody plush, and Penny plush in the toy time-out box Joshua: Speedy, Brody, and Penny are in toy jail. throws a pillow puts Orla's Bea Spells-a-Lot doll, Marina Anchors doll, and Prairie Dusty Trails doll in the toy time-out box Joshua: Bea Spells-a-Lot, Marina Anchors, and Prairie Dusty Trails are in toy jail. Jo: When Orla heard Joshua say that her three Lalaloopsy dolls are in toy jail she return to the Naughty Toilet right away. returns to the Naughty Toilet Jo: Teddy still isn't giving up. '''Teddy: HAHA! Joushua: Get to the Naughty Toilet NOW! Teddy: Okay. 5 minutes later... Emily: You were placed on the Naughty Toilet for misbehaving at Walmart can I have an apology? Orla: Sorry. Teddy: Sorry. Ivy: Sorry. Sherman: Sorry. Trent: Sorry. Emily: Thank you. House Rules Ebay Threat is in her room doing her homework Orla: Daddy's poo poo! Joshua: Orla, Naughty Toilet or all of our Lalaloopsy dolls will be sold on Ebay! '''Jo: I was like Ebay? How is selling you child's favorite toys on Ebay to get them to behave? I'm so having a DVD Meeting about this. Ivy: Daddy stinks! Joshua: Ivy get on the Naughty Toilet NOW! confiscates Ivy's Sofia the First doll in the toy time-out box Ivy: I WANT SOFIA! Joshua: No Sofia's in toy jail. Ivy: You'll pay! Joshua: If you don't go to the Naughty Toilet, All of your Monster High dolls will be in toy jail. Ivy: Yeah right! Joshua: Okay they're going to toy jail. confiscates all of Ivy's Monster High dolls including Operetta, Clawdeen Wolf, Cleo De Nile, Ghoulia Yelps, Lagoona Blue, and Spectra all in the toy time-out box 5 minutes later... Emily: Orla and Ivy, you were placed on the Naughty Toilet for being rude to Joshua can I have an apology? Ivy and Orla: Sorry. Emily: Thank you. Jo: As soon as the girls apologized, I decided to talk about the Ebay threat with Joshua. Jo: Joshua, what kinds of toys do you threat to sell on Ebay? Joshua: For Teddy, I threat to sell his Top Wing and Team Umizoomi toys, for Orla, her Lalaloopsy and Dora the Explorer toys, for Ivy, her Bratz and Monster High dolls, for Trent his Teletubbies and Sesame Street toys, and finally for Sherman, his Barney and Blue's Clues toys. Jo: My lord. Have you ever actually sold one of their toys? Joshua: Not really I only threat them to do it. Jo: Oh okay. DVD Meeting Orla: Na na na na na na! Emily: Orla, Naughty Toilet, now! confiscates Orla's Dora doll Orla: GIMMIE MY DORA! Emily: Maybe if you behave yourself for the rest of the day I will return it to you. Jo: the DVD Emily, I like how you confiscated a toy but you did not give Orla a warning. Emily: Oops my bad. Family Rules Onward Teddy: I'm going to eat you up! Joshua: No you're not! Orla: F*** YOU! Joshua: You two are eating caterpillars! confiscates Teddy's Ms. Brownbear plush and Orla's Dot Starlight doll by depositing them in the toy-time out box Joshua: After you're done eating the caterpillars, go to the Naughty Toilet for 5 minutes, and your Ms. Brownbear and Dot Starlight are both in toy jail. Jo: Orla, went to the Naughty Toilet but Teddy still played in. Teddy: HAHAHA! throws a pillow Joshua: Get on the Naughty Toilet or your Top Wing toys will be sold on Ebay! Teddy: Okay, okay. 5 minutes later... Emily: Orla and Teddy you were sent to the Naughty Toilet for insulting Joshua, may I have an apology? Orla and Teddy: Sorry. Emily: Thank you. Jo: As soon as Orla and Teddy apologized Ivy played up. Ivy: raspberry at Joshua Joshua: You're eating grass and after your done go to the Naughty Toilet for 5 minutes, also your Molly plush will be in toy jail. confiscates Ivy's Bubble Guppies Molly plush Ivy: YOU ARE THE WORST FATHER I'VE EVER MET! Joshua: What did you just say to me? Ivy: You heard me. 5 minutes later... Emily: Ivy, the reason Joshua placed you on the Naughty Toilet is that you blew a raspberry at him and said he was the worst father ever. Can he have an apology? Ivy: Sorry Joshua. Joshua: That's okay don't misbehave again. Family Outing Jo: The family all decided to go Dickerson Park Zoo. Joshua: Okay everybody in the car. Jo: Once we got to Dickerson Park Zoo, the five children we're running wild. Orla, Ivy, Sherman, and Trent run wild Emily: You five stop running ahead of the group. Orla, Ivy, Sherman, and Trent disobey Joshua: Okay you lost a toy since you don't want to listen to your mother. gets out the Toy Confiscation List and writes down Teddy's Real Talking Rubble plush, Orla's Applejack plush, Ivy's Skull Shores Draculaura doll, Sherman's Baby Bop plush, and Trent's Caillou doll on the list Joshua: Now your Real Talking Rubble, Applejack, Skull Shores Draculaura, Baby Bop, and Caillou are in toy jail once we get home. Orla: How come you favor Jessica and not us? Emily: That's because Jessica is well-behaved unlike you, Teddy, Ivy, Sherman, and Trent. Orla, Ivy, Trent, and Sherman kick a monkey cage Joshua: Now your Real Talking Marshall, Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff, Dead Tired Cleo De Nile, Riff, and Tyrone will be in toy jail once we get home. Orla: You can't take away my favorite Lalaloopsy doll you stupid dumb f*****! Joshua: Well you should have thought about it before you kicked the monkey cage along with Teddy, Ivy, Sherman, and Trent and don't call me names that is not nice. Jo: After the zoo trip we decided to get ice cream. family is inside Dairy Queen eats their ice cream Jo: Then it was time to go home. they got home puts all the toys that we're on the list in the toy time-out box Orla: HEY GIVE IT BACK! tries to grab her Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff doll out of Joshua's hand Joshua: Let go she's going in the toy time-out box. Orla: whining But she's my favorite why do you have to be so mean to me? Joshua: Quit whining and get on the Naughty Toilet! Orla: FINE B****! Category:Transcripts Category:Spanking transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Spanking Episodes Category:Transcripts with Tantrums